Tous contre l'homophobie !
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: OS de Pauline : ZoSan contre l'homophobie ! Les Mugiwaras arrivent sur l'île la plus homophobe de tout Grand Line. Que vont faire Zoro et Sanji ? venez le découvrir ! Ils vont vous étonnez ces deux là :p


**Coucou petit OS pour la journée contre l'homophobie (un peu en retard) !**

 **Merci à RoronoaAgathou de m'avoir corrigé et améliorée comme d'habitude :D  
**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ils sont à Mr Oda ! Heureusement :D**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 _Sur le Sunny (après l'ellipse)_

\- Hey Cook !

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Aujourd'hui c'est la journée contre l'homophobie et devine quoi ? On est sur l'île la plus homophobe du Nouveau Monde !

\- Et alors ? Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?

\- Ben je sais pas... On pourrait aller s'afficher et faire chier tous ces putains d'homophobes, non ?

Sanji se retourna et fixa son amant avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas con mon Marimo ?

Il posa le couteau qu'il avait dans la main et se jeta dans les bras de son vert pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Bon allé viens on va les faire chier !

Il prit la main de Zoro et ils sortirent sur le pont.

\- On va faire une sortie en amoureux ! Déclara Sanji.

\- Ok à toute alors ! Répondit Nami.

Ils descendirent du bateau et se dirigèrent vers la ville. Ils étaient impatients de voir les têtes que feraient les habitants quand ils les verraient. Au début ils se promenèrent main dans la main mais plus les gens leur faisaient de commentaires comme "Vous n'avez pas honte de vous afficher ! PD !" ou alors "Sales tafioles ! Dégagez on ne veut pas de vous ici !", plus ils se rapprochaient et s'embrassaient à la vue de tous. Ils prenaient du plaisir à voir les personnes s'énerver pour si peu. De temps en temps, ils s'arrêtaient même dans la foule pour s'embrasser et se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Sanji passait ses bras autour du cou de son cher amant et se pressait le plus possible contre lui. Quand à Zoro, ses mains partaient explorer le magnifique fessier du blond et les malaxer. Ils adoraient faire rager les passants qui, forcément, les regardaient d'un œil mauvais.

Après avoir parcouru toute la ville, le sabreur décida de leur trouver un Love Hotel. Quand ils en virent un, ils s'avancèrent vers celui-ci.

\- Viens ! On va réserver une chambre et on va faire du bruit toute la nuit ! Si ça te tente bien sûr ? Demanda le vert, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

\- Bah bien sûr Marimo ! Pour qui tu me prends ? En plus j'ai très envie de toi, t'avoir greffé toute l'après-midi contre moi ! Je peux plus tenir ! Acquiesça le blond, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'hôtel très classe aux tons roses.

\- Une chambre s'il vous plait. Demanda Zoro, POLIMENT ! Le gars à l'accueil les dévisagea de haut en bas, avec mépris et annonça :

\- Désolé on ne prend pas les couples gays.

\- Ah oui ? Et c'est marqué où ça ?

Le mec baissa la tête gêné. Il n'y avait pas de pancartes "contre" l'interdiction des couples gays dans son établissement. Mais il n'en voulait pas.

\- Hm... Et bien dans les lois de la ville. Inventa-t-il.

\- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai votre truc ! Si vous voulez je peux aller vérifier ? Hein ?! S'énerva Zoro. Il détestait qu'on se fiche de lui. Il ajouta : On a encore le droit de faire l'amour où on veut quand même !

Il était prêt à sortir ses sabres mais le cuisinier posa sa main sur la sienne pour éviter que ça ne tourne au carnage. L'homme l'ayant bien remarqué, n'insista pas plus longtemps.

\- D'accord c'est bon... Je vous donne une chambre. Il choisit une clé et la remit à Zoro.

\- Je préfère ça ! Balança-t-il.

\- Merci ! Sourit le blond en prenant son Marimo par la main et en l'entraînant vers les escaliers.

Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre s'aventurant dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre et le vert plaqua le blond contre la porte et lui susurra :

\- Je vais te faire l'amour toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que tu en casses tes cordes vocales et que tu ne puisses plus marcher pendant une semaine !

\- Mh ! Intéressant comme programme !

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et firent passionnellement l'amour toute la nuit comme l'avait prédit Zoro. Ils cassèrent les oreilles à leurs voisins de chambre et ceux de l'hôtel ! Peut-être même à toute la ville ou le Nouveau Monde.

Le lendemain, à l'aurore. On put apercevoir deux silhouettes : un courant et l'autre sur son dos, marmonnant des insultes vis-à-vis de son postérieur partirent comme des voleurs... Enfin des pirates ! C'est à dire en ne payant pas et en ayant empêchés les voisins de dormir ! Ils c'étaient bien amusés pendant cette nuit. Quelques heures plus tard on pouvait apercevoir un bateau pirate repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé ! Avec à leur bord deux amoureux s'embrassant tendrement reflétant toutes leurs émotions. Ils étaient gays mais ils en étaient fiers et ils se fichaient du contraire !

 **Voilà ! Petite review ? Ou grosse comme vous voulez XD**


End file.
